when in need of money
by Tommy.k.oneshot
Summary: Steve really hoped it wouldnt come to something like this. but he needs money. but when he becomes the newest dancer at one of new yorks many strip clubs, he isnt quite expecting things to turn out the way they do
1. Chapter 1

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Volumes/Acer%20HardDrive/teach%20the%20new%

Steve Rogers walked into the club in mid afternoon; so nervous he was almost shaking. He'd really hoped it wouldn't come to something like this, he was a good Christian boy, gosh darn it. But it had. He needed the money. His friend Bucky had told him about the strip club, told Steve he went there often and that everyone seemed really nice, and the place was clean and reputable. And from what Steve had seen when he'd dropped off his application and then come back for his interview, it was.

The interview alone had made him feel a bit out of his depth, unlike anything he was used to. There were the standard questions, things like: do you work well with others, what are your strengths and weakness, and so on. But then came the choreography portion. They wanted to know if he could dance, so he spent an hour with a choreographer, learning some basic moves. Then they had asked him to take his clothing off. Not all of it, but most of it, everything but his underpants. They told him he didn't have to be sexy about it (although he made sure he wasn't sloppy), they just wanted to see what he looked like. They had hired him on the spot, and now, three days later he was going in for his first day of training.

The place was run by a man named Coulson, who greeted him as soon as he walked though the door into the vast employees only space. "Hey kid. Ready to start working?"

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes sir."

Coulson laughed. "Alright first things first, you're going over there to see Maria, she is the person in charge of keeping you all looking tip top," he pointed at a nice looking brunet woman who waved back. Steve smiled and tried not to let his nerves show as he walked over to her.

"Hey," she said, " I'm Maria." She held out her hand.

Steve shook it. "I'm Steve."

"Nice to meet you Steve. Did Coulson tell you what my job is?"

"He said something about making us look pretty, I think," he chuckled, trying to relax.

"That's about it, I make sure you all have the outfits you need, design a bunch of them actually, and I'm in charge of hair removal, lucky me." She laughed lightly to herself. "Its really not a bad job." she closed the door to the room.

"Hair removal?" Steve raised an eyebrow, he wasn't quite sure what that meant, and he wasn't really a hairy guy.

"Can't have hairy strippers, my friend." She grinned, "but you don't have a lot on you so this wont take long. Strip down and lie on the table, I got to go get the wax. Steve nodded slightly in shock; they had failed to mention this part of things at the interview. But it was to late to back out now. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and sat on the table.

Maria walked back in holing a large tub of vanilla scented wax. " Oh no honey, I mean all of it."

Steve blushed, feeling even more embarrassed than before. "Oh, right," he muttered as he slid off his underpants. He wasn't ashamed or unhappy with how he looked, he just wasn't used to being fully naked in front of people he just met.

"Lie down." He did as he was told. "You're going to have to get over being bashful," she said matter of factly, "people are going to pay money to get to look at you without clothing on." She spread some of the warm wax along Steve's shin as she talked, smoothing a piece of linen over top. "Here bite this, it's your first time doing this so it's going to sting like a bitch."

Steve took the large rubber rod form her, and was about to bite it when he was struck with a sudden realization. "Wait, are you doing everything?" his eyes widened slightly. "Like everything, everything?"

"Yup, buckle up kid. And bite that, it'll help." Steve did as he was told. Maria ripped strip after strip of wax of his body, and he tried his best to stay calm, but damn it stung. After about fifteen minutes she told him to turn over onto his stomach. He did as instructed, the soft cotton of the sheets feeling amazing against his raw and over sensitive skin. When she was done there she told him to sit up. "We're almost done, how you holding up?"

Steve removed the bar from his mouth; it now had sizeable tooth marks in it. " Can't say I'll be massively excited to do it again."

"Fair enough," she mused. "Left arm over your head please." She waxed both of his armpits then put her stuff down. "All done."

Steve dropped the bar from his teeth once more. "Thank god," he sighed

"Yeah it sucks, but the more times you do it the less grows back so the less you have to do it. Here give me that," she took the rubber bar from Steve and threw it into the sink, "that's yours whenever you come in, till you stop needing it." He nodded. "Right, I'm just going to give you some basic wardrobe pieces, but for now just put these on, "she threw him a plain black thong, a white tank top, and a pair of small black shorts," put the rest of it in your locker for now then go see Coulson. And don't worry about clean up, that's my job" She placed a small pile of other clothes and a key with a locker number on it next to him, smiled and left.

Steve looked at the clothing she had told him to wear and shrugged, it wasn't anything to out there. It almost looked like something he'd work out in. minus the tightness of the shorts and the thong. He pulled everything on, throwing his plaid shirt on over top of warmth, but leaving it unbuttoned, and pulled his black converse back on. He then collected the rest of his personal clothing and the wardrobe pieces he'd been given and headed to the locker room at the other end of the hall. When he got there he found his locker, and put all his stuff inside. As he was locking it another man walked into the room.

"You're the new guy right? I'm Clint."

"Yeah, I'm Steve," he shook Clint's hand, "nice to meet you."

"You too." Clint looked the taller blond up and down "you're more cut than I expected. Coulson said you were kinda shy, figured you were smaller. Its normally the small ones who are shy."

Steve chuckled "nope. Not small. Used to be when I was younger but not any more. Guess some of the mannerisms just stuck around."

"Guess so." Clint pulled off all of his clothing quickly, leaving him utterly naked, minus the towel slung over his shoulder. "Well, I'm off to take a shower. See you around kid." And with that the smaller man smacked Steve's ass, making Steve jump slightly, and wandered off. Steve blushed slightly, he was going to have to get used to the total confidence everybody had in their bodies. After collecting himself, Steve went back out into the hall to find Coulson.

The manager was in his office filling out paper work when Steve knocked. "Come on in, we are just waiting on Tony."

"Tony?"

" He's our biggest seller, been here a while. He's going to teach you the ropes, help you with choreo, that type of thing." Coulson continued to fill out paper work.

"Oh, ok." Steve looked down at his lap. He knew who Tony was. He was a very well know dancer, did shows at clubs all over the state of New York. Steve had seen a bunch of his routines on line. And the guy modeled for like three or four major companies. _Great this won't be intimidating at all_, he thought.

A few moments later there was a know at the door, and Steve looked up and came face to face with the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He was slender, but well muscled with short dark spiky hair and a perfectly angular goatee. He was dressed similarly to Steve, only he wore combat boots and a Metalica hoodie. What surprised Steve was the fact that the man could have stood no more than five foot ten.

Coulson looked up from his work momentarily "Steve, Tony. Tony, Steve" he then went back to ignoring them. Steve stood, wiping his hand on his shirt, before offering it to Tony.

"Nice to meet you, Tony."

"Pleasures all mine" the older man beamed. "Follow me." He let go of Steve's hand and walked into one of the smaller practice rooms. It was painted a light purple; one side of the room had a pole, the other a chair, and a big rack of props against the far wall, that was it. Once they were inside, tony waved at the chair. Take a seat. First thing you need to learn is lap dances, that's what you'll be doing tonight. And I find these things are best taught through example."

Steve sat hesitantly as Tony turned so music on and Nirvana's come as you are filled the room. He was about to get a lap dance from Tony Stark. He had to breathe; the last thing he wanted to do was pop a boner on his first day at the job because of one of his co-workers. As soon as the intro to the song was over Tony stalked over to the blond man in the chair. He leaned forward; placing his hands on the arm rests and began to circle his hips. The dance lasted the duration of the song, a grand total of maybe four minutes, and Steve was mesmerized the entire time. He tried very hard to pay attention to how Tony did what he did, but it was incredibly difficult. Tony just drew him in, it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, and because of that he was also trying very hard not to get aroused. Yet Tony never actually touched him and the only clothing he took off was his hoodie.

Steve had to restrain himself from whining when Tony stopped dancing, and snapped back to reality when the dark haired man spoke. " Alright Rogers, your turn. Out of the chair" Steve stood automatically, willing to do anything the beautiful man told him to do, before it sunk in.

"My- my turn?" he sputtered, more on edge than ever. How could he follow that? He knew how to give an ok lap dance, but after that?

"Yup." Tony flopped down on the chair, pulling the sweatshirt back on. "I'll help you don't worry. Walk you through some stuff."

"Oh, all right," Steve ran his fingers through his hair. "Should I… music?" _oh great job Steve can't even form full sentences, you look like a sputtering twelve year old._

"Na, I got it." He pulled a remote for the stereo out of his sweater pocket and skipped to the next song. "Always use the intro for a walk if you can, show them just how much you are in charge, make them feel like you own them. Come on, walk towards me." Steve did as he was told, trying to be as dominant as possible in his star struck state. " Not bad, use a little bit more hip, and glare at me a tiny bit more." Steve backed up and tried again. "Much better. You've got my interest, now seduce me." The blond took a deep breath and began to dance. Tony smiled at him and nodded, every now and then giving him a verbal pointer or two.

"Stop for a sec," the smaller man paused the music, " this is good, you've got my interest, you've seduced me. But that will only get you so far. You've got about forty five seconds of the dance left, make me come in my pants, but don't touch me." Steve was at a loss for words, he'd already used all his best tricks, taken off both of his shirts. He wracked his brain for something, anything " hey, don't over think it," Tony ran his thumb along Steve's jaw drawing him back to reality. "Don't over think it. Just go with instinct, this bit isn't about flashy moves, it's about making me believe that really want to be here with me, not that I'm paying you to."

"Right." Steve took a deep breath, and started to dance again as the music resumed. But this time is was slower and more organic, less practiced. The blond bit his lip and let his eyes rake over the man in front of him. Steve let his eyes linger just a little longer than they should have on Tony's crotch, his collarbone, his jaw, and then his lips. He drank in the sight before him. Then he looked right into Tony's eyes and smirked just ever so slightly, before abruptly turning on his heal and walking off, making sure to sway his hips as the song came to an end.

"Steve?" Tony said, a small strain in his voice.

"Yeah?" Steve turned around slowly, praying he wasn't about to get reprimanded for something.

"If you do that to every customer, they will be tipping you in fifties."

"What?" he was completely lost

"If you can manage to eyefuck every one of your customers as well as you just eyefucked me, you'll be getting tipped in fifties. And for what its worth, the last person who looked at me like that when I wasn't getting paid to entertain them, I got laid. Good job" and with that the smaller man stood, heading for the door. " I'll see you out there tonight."

Steve sank to the floor, had Tony just come on to him? He was going to have a heart attack.


	2. Chapter 2

After a full day of training and prepping, Steve had been given a two-hour dinner break that was now drawing to a close. He arrived back at the club for the half hour, as he had been instructed and went back to see Maria. She checked to make sure she'd gotten all the hair off of Steve that needed removing and then showed him to the dressing room.

"The boys will give you a rundown of the rules one last time, then it's off to work." She smiled and left him standing at the door. Steve took a deep breath, preparing himself for the probable nudity, and then stepped inside the room.

"Steve!" Clint clapped him on the shoulder, "just in time for the pre-show wank."

"The what now?" Steve's eyes widened

"I'm just messing with you. Your table is there," he waved at the only station not covered in deodorants, colognes, hair products, lotions, and various personal items. "You get changed and I'll give you the run down." The tall man nodded and started to change into a small pair of shiny blue shorts.

"So you'll be working the floor tonight and for about the next week and a half or so, so the regulars get to know who you are. Then Coulson will have you spend more one on one time with Tony, have him build you a few stage routines. But worry about that later. For now, basic rules of play. They aren't supposed to touch, but they will, if they get way to handsy, back out of it nicely. If you cant back out nice, try and back out quite, but call over Nat, she is head of security. You've probably seen her, small little red-headed lady."

"Her?"

"I know she doesn't look that strong, but she can beat the shit out of anybody. She was a world-class martial artist, till she had to leave Russia. And about Russia, don't ask." Steve gave a thumbs up to show he understood as he started unpacking his own hair products, lotions and so forth. "Rule two, no kissing the customers it's a health department violation. They will try and talk you into it, but no matter how hat they are, don't let them. It's a big no no. three, they want the dance to last more than one song, they pay for more than one song, and if they want a dance in one of the booths, its $10 extra."

"Where do I put the money once they've paid?"

"Each of us has two boxes on the wall by the stage, got your name on 'em. The fee for the dance goes in the green one, tips in purple. You get to keep everything in the purple box, plus 50% of whatever is in the green at the end of the night. Last rule, no and I mean no taking them up on offers for private shows that aren't in the club, people book that through the big guy, and no taking money for sex, just don't sleep with them really. I mean once you leave for the night you can do whatever you want, but if Coulson finds out you're sleeping around for money or that you are doing private shows that aren't booked through him, you're out of a job. It's a safety thing."

"I get that. And I wouldn't do either of those things anyways, the whole idea of sleeping with people for money gives me the heeby geebies."

Clint laughed, "I understand that. Oh one last thing, last Friday of every moth is super hero Friday. It sounds cheesy but it sells. Maria will give you a name and a costume, and then we all have special routines, you'll be up on the stage by then too."

"What sort of super heroes?"

"Well, I'm Hawkeye. The master assassin with a bow and arrow. Stark is Iron man. He's got these light up chest and hand pieces, and a robot-ish suit its hard to explain. And Bruce, who I don't think you've met yet, is the incredible hulk, lots of green body paint. You haven't met Pete or wade yet either, but they work together mostly they do spider man and dead pool. I don't know… it sells."

"Right then. Well thanks for the heads up." Steve checked the clock on the wall; it was five minutes till the doors opened. "I have to go talk to Coulson, I'll see you out there."

"See ya." With that Steve left the dressing room. Coulson had said he just wanted to show Steve around the front of house, an act that was greatly appreciated, getting turned around would have been more than a little embarrassing.


	3. Chapter 3

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Volumes/Acer%20HardDrive/new%20kid%

Coulson had introduced Steve to the front of house staff. The bartender was a slender man with jet black hair named Loki and one of the bouncers was his brother Thor (Loki had laughed and told Steve their parents had had a thing for Norse mythology). The head of security was a petit redheaded woman named Natasha who Steve had seen before.

"You the new kid?" she asked titling her chin at him.

"Yeah, I'm Steve," he smiled shyly in return.

"You get the rules rundown?"

"From Coulson and Clint."

"Good. We start letting people in in," she checked her watch, "two minutes. Just a tip, don't wait around by the private dance rooms for people to come to you. Walk around, work the floor. Public dances cost less, people are more likely to ask for one."

"Thanks, that's good to know."

"No problem. Also listen, anybody gets to handsy, wave me over. The men are more likely to try and cop a feel than the women are. Good luck." With that she turned on her heal and walked away, unlocking the front door and stepping outside. Steve rolled his shoulders and walked to stand over by the bar, he figured that would probably be a good place to start the night. Not that he was going to drink, but the customers did. Loki smiled at him with a bit of a chuckle.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah a little," Steve admitted.

"Everybody is the first few nights. But Tony says you seem to know what you're doing, so you should be fine."

"He talked about me?" Steve felt a knot form in his stomach, but he wasn't sure if it was dread or excitement.

"Stop panicking," the bar tender laughed, "you're the new guy, you always talk about the new guy."

"Oh. Right. Duh," he laughed as well, but was a little disappointed. He knew there was no reason for somebody like Tony to talk about somebody like him unless work was being discussed, he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. Loki broke him out of his spiral of self-shaming by clapping him on the shoulder.

"Stand up straight, and put your game face on. Its go time." Steve nodded, straightening his back, adjusting his tiny shorts so just a little of his ass hung out the bottom, and took a deep breath. The lights dimmed a little, and music started pumping through the air. Clint came out the stage door, he was working the floor for now too, and gave Steve a big smile and a thumbs up, and mouthed the words 'good spot'. Then the doors opened. Person after person flocked into the club, some alone, some talking with large groups of friends, and Steve could have sworn he saw some couples. Most people went to get good seats, but a bunch came to the bar. Steve made eye contact, and smiled, and flirted, leaning on the bar and sticking out his ass.

Then he spotted a shy looking boy on the other side of the bar, the kid was surrounded by a group of friends who were chatting away with each other, but he just stood there, looking at his feet. He would look up occasionally, checking out the place, eyes flitting to the stage with a nervous hopeful energy, before darting back to the floor. He couldn't have been much over nineteen, and he was a little small, but cute nonetheless. Steve smiled and made his way over, making to sway his hips and give and passers by a good view. He walked up behind the kid and slowly trailed a hand up his back.

"Hey baby, what brings you here?"

The young man jumped a little, letting a small "eep" escape his lips before clamping his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. His friends laughed good heartedly.

"We did," grinned a pretty brunette, "its his birthday, turned nineteen today."

"Did you?" Steve dragged his hands along the boy's shoulders, looking him in the eye and biting his lip. "Are you the birthday boy?"

The kid nodded his head slowly.

"You want to tell me your name, birthday boy?"

"Alex," he choked out, "Alexander Summers."

"And who are your lovely friends who brought you?" he tapped his fingers on the blonde's shoulder.

"Um this is Kurt, Scott, Anna," he gestured to the brunette who had already spoken to Steve, "and Raven."

"Nice to meet you all," Steve smiled, "now as it's your friends birthday, don't you think he deserves a personal dance?"

Alex's eye widened, "no its ok I'm-"

"I think he does," Raven interrupted. She handed Steve $50 in two twenties and a ten. "Will that cover it?"

"That will cover a private dance." he raised his eyebrows and bit his lip. "Can you take care for your friend for me for two seconds, while I go put this away? I promise ill be right back babe." He trailed his finger down the blonde's cheek and walked away. He put $30 dollars into the fee box and the other $20 into his tip box, and then walked back over to the bar. Alex's friends were ogling him, and it made him strangely happy.

"Ready, baby?" Steve smirked.

Alex nodded slowly "okay."

"We'll be back. If anybody else wants a dance after, just let me know." He winked at Raven, took Alex's hand and walked him over to the booths for the private dances, opening the curtain and letting him in. "do you know the rules Hun?"

Alex swallowed, "um... no t- touching?"

"That's right no touching," Steve leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "unless I let you."

A visible shiver shot through the young man in the chair. Then Steve began to dance. Swaying his body in time with the music, every now and then intentionally brushing up against his client, keeping as much eye contact as possible. Half way through the dance he grabbed the kid's hands placing them on his hips. Alex traced small circles into Steve's back with his thumbs the slowly began to slide his hands up Steve's torso.

"Is… it this ok?" he asked, slight worry in his voice.

"Its ok. I like you, you can touch me." He kept dancing, but slowed down a little allowing the man sitting beneath him to run his hands over his back and chest, feeling his muscles shift under his skin. "You want to know a secret?"

Alex looked up at Steve hopefully, "alright."

"Its my first time too, I just started working here tonight. Does that make you feel better?" Steve's eyes oozed sex as he looked down at the boy in the chair.

The blond ran his hands Steve's chest, as if trying to memorize it. "You're lying."

"I'm not." He thrust his hips, letting the front of his shorts brush the young man's chest.

"You are really good."

"Thank you." And with that, the dance was over. Steve shifted off of Alex's lap and held the curtain open for him.

Alex stood slowly. Trying to cover the crotch of his pants with hands. "That was… thank you…" he existed the booth and Steve followed.

"You are very welcome, here let me walk you back to your friends." The two walked over in silence.

"So how was it?" Scott joked, able to clearly see Alex trying to cover his erection.

"He's really good." Alex mumbled, looking at the floor. Cheeks flushed.

"So who's next?" Steve asked slyly.

"That would be me," Raven stated. "But I don't mind public," she wiggled her eyebrows and handed him another twenty, walking over to the table the group had claimed and sitting down in her chair. Steve folded the bill, tucking it into the small pocket inside his shorts and walked over, to begin his next dance.


	4. Chapter 4

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Volumes/Acer%20HardDrive/money%20chapter%

Clint clapped Steve on the back and handed him a wad of bills. "Nice job, kid."

"Is this all for me?" he took it and leafed through it.

"You know it, nice job spotting the birthday party, by the way."

"You fond a birthday party?" Peter walked into the dressing room, rubbing his head with a towel from the shower.

"Uh yeah," Steve shrugged, " you make that sound impossibly hard."

"Not hard, but damn good luck." Peter was a bit younger than Steve, shorter too. But then again, most people were shorter than Steve. He had short sandy brown hair that suck out in every direction. He had a slim build, but was very toned, and he had these big brown eyes. He looked like he had just left high school two weeks ago, and that wasn't far from the truth. He was the second newest member of the staff; he had joined four months before Steve. He worked at the club to pay his way through university, and got his co-workers lots of jobs at private parties because of it. He big thing was that he had trained as a gymnast all through elementary and high school, so the kid was crazy flexible. On the super hero days, he was the amazing Spiderman, he had a set of uneven bars brought on stage and had several elaborate routines where he hung upside-down a lot.

"Guess I picked a good night to start then," Steve chuckled.

"That you did." Clint smiled at him, "did you give every single one of them a dance? Because that is a huge wad of cash for your first night."

"Twice," Steve laughed

"Nice!" peter beamed.

"Yeah well, the birthday boy liked me," he held up a small slip of paper with the boy's phone number on it. "I'm not going to call him, evidently, but still." Steve heard a laugh from behind him as Wade walked through the door.

"Look at you, Mr. heart breaker."

"Just because you always text the numbers you get with a picture of a rooster saying 'like my cock?' doesn't mean everybody should, babe." Peter walked over to Wade and kissed him on the cheek, earning himself a smack on the ass.

"Are you two…" Steve didn't know why he hadn't seen it before.

"Yup," Wade grinned, "hands off my spidey." Peter blushed.

Wade was older than Peter by a few years, but not enough to make it seem odd to onlookers. He was fairly tall and more muscular the Pete. Nobody was quite sure what colour his hair was as he shaved it off. He had a bunch of really big scars, two on his left arm, a few on his back and one slicing through the tail end of his left eyebrow. He had gotten them in a motorcycle accident when he was 19. The look shouldn't have worked for a stripper, but somehow it was the hottest scarring Steve (or anyone else for that matter) had ever seen. One of the ones on his arm sliced cleanly around the outline of his bicep. Wade Wilson should have been one of those men that other people thought was a little scary, but it was exactly the opposite, the customers loved him. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was a gigantic flirt. He was also the only dancer at the club who regularly cross-dressed as part of his work outfit. The man could rock a mini skirt, stilettos and dark lipstick better than a lot of women Steve new.

"I'll keep that in mind," Steve chuckled as he began to clean his eyeliner off. He wasn't normally one for makeup, but with the lighting as dim as it was, it helped the customers see his face.

"Good. I got my eye on you, soldier boy." Wade mock glared, waking over to his table.

"I… I'm not…."

"Really? Not ever? Could have fooled me. You're built like one." Wade shrugged and began to remove that evenings elaborate makeup. "Hey baby, you already shower?"

Pete rolled his eyes. "Yes I have"

Just then Tony walked in. "you two know the rules. No more shower sex. Not after last time."

"Do I want to know?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Well you see, Cap-"

"Cap?" Tony looked very confused.

"Wade thinks I look like a soldier."

"Oh got it, I kind of like that" Tony nodded.

"So Pete and I were going at it in the shower-"

"Wade! He doesn't need to hear about us-"

"Hush, he asked. So anyways we were going at it in the shower. And you know how they are all separate stalls with two curtains, spaced a little apart and the have solid walls right? Well we managed to rip down both curtains and break one of the sections of wall off the metal do-higgies that hold it in place." Wade beamed.

"You forgot the part where I was in the stall next to you. I could hear exactly what was going on. And when the wall broke, it and you landed on top of me." Clint grumbled.

"And hence, no more shower sex." Wade looked at his table looking defeated, meanwhile Peter's cheeks were bright red. Steve couldn't help it, be burst out laughing.

"That is… that is… oh my god." He had to sit down he was shaking so hard. "Is everybody banned from shower sex or just you two?"

"Well as of yet, nobody else has tried to have shower sex. And in our defense we didn't know Clint was there. But I think it's just us." Peter blushed even more.

"Good to know." Steve was still laughing.

"On a different note, Bruce come in yet?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, in and out soon as we were done for the night." Clint shrugged

"I don't get why he doesn't like to socialize more." Tony rolled his eyes, "right well I'm or to take a shower. Rogers, you still look like you're covered in pixie vomit. You going to shower here?"

"May as well," he shrugged. He grabbed the stack of clean towels and his bag of shower stuff of his table and headed for the door, followed closely by Tony.

"Good job tonight kid, I saw you with that party."

Now it was Steve's turn to blush. "Yeah they liked me, but as soon as you came on stage, they didn't care about anybody else. It was hard for me not to just stand and watch you."

"That is a very nice complement, thank you." Tony shouldered open the locker room door, heading for the showers.

"No problem." Steve looked around the showers, "it looks like someone dumped a truck full of glitter on the floor. How do the drains not clog?"

"The stuff they have us use is biodegradable, so its fine with the drains, what they didn't see coming is the fact that it likes to stick to the floor tile, it's a chemical thing. Don't worry it wont stick to your feet. We just have permanently glittered shower floors." Tony began to take off what little he was wearing.

"Oh ok," Steve followed suit and walked into a shower stall, much to his surprise Tony followed him. "Uuhh…. Tony? Why are you…."

"This shit," he waved at the body glitter, "is a pain in the ass to get off. It's easier if you have someone to help you with your back. Plus there's room enough in here for two people so what's the point in using the extra water." And with that Tony turned on the shower, cracked open his body wash, poured some on a lufa and began to wash Steve's back.

Steve tensed momentarily but then relaxed into the southing touch. " I guess that makes sense."

"See? I know exactly what I'm doing." Tony washed him gently, taking his time. If Steve had been able to think properly, he would have realized Tony was perhaps taking too much time. He also would be felling much more self conscious about standing naked in the same shower as a famous stripper, and having said stripper wash him. But his brain wasn't working properly, all he could think about was how nice it felt to have someone else touch him like that, so none of those thoughts ever crossed his mind. He barely even noticed Tony had switched from the lufa to his hands until Tony pressed his thumbs into two very tight knots in Steve's lower back. Steve moaned, feeling some of the tension in his back release, but as soon as he realized the sound had escaped him he clapped his hands over his mouth, suddenly very aware of exactly what was going on, and very embarrassed.

Tony laughed softly. " That was a nice noise." He continued to massage Steve's back slowly as he washed.

"I, uh, you… you don't have to do that…." Steve was becoming even more flustered.

"I know I don't, I want to." He kept working, smiling to himself. "You have a really nice back."

"Th-ank you" god, Tony could probably hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"You are very welcome." Tony trailed his hands just slightly lower, running his fingers over the top of Steve's ass. Steve gasped quietly. "Alright I think I'm done. My turn." Tony turned so his back was to Steve, smiling.

Steve spun to face Tony, trying to calm down. He COULD NOT still have a boner when Tony turned around, he needed to concentrate and get rid of it. He poured some body wash on the lufa and began to wash Tony, it only made matters worse. Washing a gorgeous man while trying to get rid of an erection was impossible. He was so focused on trying to find a way to hide it when Tony turned around, that he didn't notice Tony's hand moving back towards him, till he felt it grip his cock. He yelped and started slightly.

"I was hoping I'd find one of those." He could hear the smirk in Tony's voice as he began to pump his hand slowly. "Keep washing."

Steve swallowed, doing as he was told. "Wh-why are you-"

"Because for some reason I just couldn't stand the thought of you dancing the way you did for me for all those other people. It just didn't see fair that they got to touch you and I couldn't."

"Oh…. But why…. Why me?"

Tony squeezed his hand a little harder, making Steve choke back a moan. "Have you seen yourself kid? It took all my self-restraint not to fuck you into the practice room floor. Plus I could tell you wanted me."

"I…." Steve had no idea how to respond to that. Had he been that obvious?

"Alright that's it, enough washing," Tony spun to face Steve, pushed him against the wall, and dropped to his knees.

"Tony!" Steve blushed a dark shade of red.

"That's my name. I expect it to be the only thing you're able to say by the time I'm done." And with that Tony pulled the head of Steve's member into his mouth, sucking on it hard and running his tongue over the slit. Steve reached up and grabbed the top of the shower wall to steady himself, gripping the back of the dark hair man's neck with the other.

"Tonyyyy," he whined. Tony hummed contentedly, pumping the rest of Steve with his hand and sucking a little harder. Steve let his eyes fall closed, enjoying it. If Tony wanted to give him a blowjob, he sure as hell wasn't going to stop him, and the man knew what he was doing. After a while Tony slid his hand down to roll Steve's balls around and began to bob his head, taking a little more of Steve into his mouth every time. When he pulled off he'd alternated between sucking hard enough that his cheeks hollowed out and swirling his tongue around the blonde's member.

"Oh god, Tony," Steve breathed. Nobody had touched him like that in ages, and the last person who'd done this for him hadn't been nearly as good. Spurred on by the encouragement Tony took all of Steve into his mouth, deep-throating him. Steve gasped. The brunette began to bob his head with more vigor; every now and then letting his teeth scrape lightly up the length. A whimper came out of Steve's mouth at each light brush of teeth. He was so distracted by the smaller man's mouth, he had completely forgotten about his hands, that is until he felt a set of slick fingers touch his ass and begin to tease him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the other man.

"T-ony…" his breathing was now faster and much more ragged. Tony smirked up at him with his eyes, before gently sliding a finger into him and pumping it slowly, never stopping the actions of his head and mouth. Steve bit down hard on his hand to stop from crying out, letting his head fall back against the shower wall once again. After a while Tony added a second finger, making Steve groan. But nothing compared to the noise Steve made when Tony found his prostate and licked across the slit in his head at the same time.

"Tony, I…. I'm…. I'm goona…" Tony nudged his prostate again for encouragement, and Steve came with a loud moan. Tony swallowed and pulled off.

"Well that was fun," he chuckled, standing up.

"Wh-at ab-out you?" Steve panted.

Tony held up a sticky hand before rinsing it in the shower stream. "I took care of myself, don't worry."

"Oh, ok." Steve was a little disappointed; he was hoping he would have had a chance to return the favor.

Tony pulled him into a kiss, "don't worry, next time, I'm going to want your help."

"Next time?" Steve prayed that didn't sound as desperately hopeful to Tony as it did to him.

"Oh, there will for sure be a next time." He kisses the blonde again. " Now what do you say we finish getting clean and get out of here?" He held up a bottle of shampoo, " care to do my hair for me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Steve walked into work the next night feeling a lot better about himself. He'd made a lot of money. Nobody had groped him without permission. He'd been congratulated by his coworkers on a job well done. He hadn't messed up a single dance. And he'd gotten the best blowjob of his life from Tony Stark. His good mood was palpable as he walked into the dressing room to get ready. "Somebody is all smiles today," Peter chuckled. "No more nerves?" "None at all," Steve smiled as he changed. No longer bashful, he changed out in the open like the rest of them, not trying to cover himself or hide in the corner. Clint smacked everyone's ass as he walked past them to his table. " Evening fellas. So Steve you get your customary welcome shower handjob from Tony?" "Hand job?" he smirked but tried to cover it with a shrug. "Uh no." "Really?" an unfamiliar voice came from the door, " he gives one to everybody…. Bruce by the way." "Steve," he waved, going back to applying his eyeliner. " And no, not a hand job…" " He didn't…." Wade looked over at him wide eyed as he helped Pete with his hair. "Didn't what?" Steve asked nonchalantly, feigning innocence. "He got you to blow him in the shower, didn't he?" Peter looked at Steve, rolling his eyes jokingly. "Nope." "Quite the opposite, actually" Tony sauntered into the change room. Steve had to hold back a laugh at the look he could see on Clint's face that was reflected in the mirror. That and the surprised cough that came from Bruce. Tony just smirked and walked over behind Steve, giving his ass a light squeeze and leaning forward to whisper in his ear "mine." He bit Steve's earlobe. Steve jumped slightly, blushing. It was now everybody else's turn to laugh. "Well, that's new. Okay, everybody hands of Rogers, it looks like Tony's picked a favorite." Clint shook his head. Steve's bush darkened. "Tony…." "Mine." He bit his earlobe again, running his fingers under the top of Steve's waistband and ghosting them over the top of his ass. "Wear the gold shorts, I like them better than these purple ones. They match your hair" "I… uh… all right?" Steve mumbled, grabbing the gold shorts. " Can I… have a little space? Its hard to change with you uh…" Tony grabbed his ass again and walked over to his own table. Steve took a deep breath and began to change. "Wwschh, whipped" Wade laughed. "You're one to talk, Wilson," Clint quipped. " Peter hasn't done his own hair in how long?" " Shut it, birdie num nums" Wade shot back. Steve was glad for the squabbling, as it gave him a chance to calm down and process what had just happened. He was not used to his sex life being discussed so openly, or the incredibly forward sexual advances he was receiving from Tony. Not that he really minded, in a way, they were kind of flattering. Out of everybody, Tony had decided he liked him, Steve Rogers, the nobody amateur stripper from Brooklyn. But at the same time it confused him a little. Did this mean that they were a couple? He didn't think so. Were they friends with benefits? That was more likely, seeing as Tony said there would be a next time. Or did Tony see him as some sort of toy? Something fun and pretty to fuck and play with in public and that was it? What had Tony meant by 'mine'? Was he allowed to see other people? Was he allowed to sleep with other people? Not that he would, but still. Why did Tony care what color shorts he wore? Steve took a deep breath and tried to push all the thoughts out of his head and just focus on doing his hair. How did he normally do his hair again? Shit, he couldn't remember. He put some product on his fingers and ran them through his hair, smoothing it down a little. No that wasn't right… he moved his hands around violently, messing it up. Oh god no, that wasn't it either. He heard a soft chuckle from behind him. "Ah, the hair crisis. I remember that. Let me guess. Minds somewhere off-world?" Bruce asked nicely. "Yeah…" Steve dropped his hands in defeat. "I can't help you, I'm no good with your type of hair. I only know how to deal with this mess," he waved at the mop of loose curls that sat on his head. "Wilson! Steve needs help with his hair." "Two seconds. Gotta finish my lipstick," he grinned, applying a dark purple to his lips before pulling a flared black velvet miniskirt with a leather waistband up over his fishnets and black thong. He patted the chair in front of his table. " Come here, Cap, let me work my magic." Steve moved to sit in the chair. "No offence, but why are you the go to hair person? You're bald…" Peter laughed, " Nobody knows, he's just good at it." "Oh, ok." Steve shrugged. "Now sit still and let me work," Wade exclaimed. Steve did as he was told, watching Wade work in the mirror. After about two minutes Wade stepped back and contemplated his work "all done," he nodded. Steve's hair was a perfectly styled mess; it looked like sex hair, but in a good way. "Run your fingers through it, you won't mess it up. I don't make it crispy or anything, it needs to be workable." Steve did. He could tell there was product in it, but not in a gross feeling way, and when he dropped his hands it sprang back to the way Wade had put it. "That's impressive," Steve smiled. "Thank you." "Any time." Steve stood, going back to his own station to begin applying ten pounds of glitter. Wade sat back in his own chair pulling on the shoes to complete that night's outfit. A pair of royal blue pumps. "How can you walk in those?" Steve wondered out loud. "Lots of practice," Wade replied, spraying himself with glitter and cologne. "Its not as hard as you think. I can teach you later if you want." With that he winked at Steve and walked out of the room. "You should take him up on that offer," Tony chimed in. " you'd look good in heals." "Thanks?" "Welcome. Right, got to go warm up. See you boys out there." Tony sauntered out. Steve took a deep breath. He'd talk to Tony after work that night. Ask him what he had meant, what he meant to him. But right now, he had to push the thoughts out of his head. He had to work. Bucky was dropping by tonight, and he was bringing his friend Peggy who had a thing for Steve. Part of him felt a little bad for taking advantage of that, but it had been Bucky's idea, not his. He rolled his neck and shoulders, stretching as he walked out to the front of house. People had just started coming into the club. He looked around, trying to find his friend. It took him a while, but he eventually spotted him sitting at a table with Peggy and four or five other women. He smiled to himself, of coarse Bucky had gotten her to bring friends. He walked over to them, draping his hand lightly on Peggy's back. Well, fancy seeing you here. She looked up at him a little wide eyed. "Bucky… you didn't say Steve worked here…" she blushed. "Must have slipped my mind," he shrugged. "Well then, looks like it's your lucky night. You want a dance Peggy?" "Here?" "Sure, or we could go somewhere a bit more private, up to you." He gave her his best sexy smile. "I'm not bashful, I'm alright with you dancing in front of my friends," she flirted back, he accent thickening slightly. "It's a good thing I'm not either then," he looked over at her friends. " I'm Steve, by the way. If any of you want a dance after, just let me know." He winked at the blond who had been checking him out before beginning to give Peggy a lap dance. After he had given a dance to Peggy and each of her friends, Bucky grabbed his hand. "Could I get a private one?" "Uh, sure?" steve was a little confused by his friends request, but he wasn't going to say no, so the two of them headed off to one of the private booths. Bucky stepped inside and Steve drew the curtain. "I don't actually want a dance, Steve." Bucky flopped in the chair. " I just wanted to chat, see how the place was treating you, figured this was the best way to do it." He slipped the money for the dance into the front of Steve's shorts. "Buck, you don't need to pay…. I'm not dancing." "Yes I do, we are using the room and I am usurping your time. Now, how they treating you?" "Really good." He smiled softly, leaning against the wall. "I, uh… I think Tony likes me. We uh…." "You uh, what?" "He sucked me off in the shower after work yesterday," he shook his head laughing and looked at the floor. "He did what?" "Yeah…." "So are you two a thing?" "I… I don't think so. I think he just likes to…. Play with me?" "Are you ok with that?" "For now? Yeah. As long as I get to play with him back." "Valid. I'm glad they are treating you well." "They are treating me great. Everybody is really friendly." "Good." With that he stood. "Well, that's the song. Hey you coming to my place to watch the game next Friday?" "I have to be at work by 7:30, so I can only stay till 7:00 but ill drop by for a bit?" "Sounds like a plan. Oh, should I be letting Peggy know you're off the market?" "I don't know?" "Alright. Well good luck with the rest of the night. I'm going to get and actual dance from somebody else." Bucky laughed, walking out of the booth. 


End file.
